


Purple Carnations

by aminathescorpio



Series: Fairytales and Fantasies and Alternate Universes [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Calm Themes, Draco Owns A Flower Shop, Draco has freckles, Flower Shop Owner Draco Malfoy, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Harry Potter Has a Crush, I Tried, M/M, Mutual Pining, No Angst, POV Alternating, POV Third Person, Peaceful Themes, Pining Draco Malfoy, Pining Harry Potter, Pretty Draco Malfoy, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Harry Potter, Sexy Harry Potter, Soft Draco Malfoy, Sweet Draco Malfoy, Sweet Harry Potter, Tattooed Harry Potter, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, because I say so, i just needed something soft, soft themes, they're both gayyyyy, this is so soft wtf, well just a lil pinch anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27612056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aminathescorpio/pseuds/aminathescorpio
Summary: Draco never expected to meet Harry in his little flower shop after years of not seeing each otherORThe Flower Shop!AU nobody asked for where Draco and Harry meet again in a flower shop after Draco had to move away in middle school.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, mention of Ron Weasley/Hermione Granger offscreen
Series: Fairytales and Fantasies and Alternate Universes [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963831
Comments: 20
Kudos: 318





	Purple Carnations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silentinhill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentinhill/gifts).



> This is literally just plotless fluff :)  
> But enjoy it anyways :D  
> (▰˘◡˘▰)
> 
> Edit: So somebody just pointed out that I spelled the title wrong 💀

Draco hummed softly to himself as he placed pot of hydrangeas on the open windowsill to let it get more sunlight. The shop was peacefully empty, the wind chimes on the ceiling tinkling softly in the breeze.

The bell rung, and Draco heard the familiar _tap_ of footsteps coming up to the counter.

“One moment!” He called out from the backroom, hurriedly dusting off his apron and jeans.

“Hello, welcome to The Little Flower Shop, how may I help you?” In front of the counter was a tall, tanned and rather handsome man with shaggy black hair and glowing green eyes, hidden behind circular rose-gold wire frames. There was a tribal tattoo sleeve on his right arm that highlighted the slight bulge of his biceps.

He looked oddly familiar for some reason.

“Draco? Is that you?” The man asked, his voice deep and strong.

“Um, do I know you?” Draco asked, perplexed.

“It’s me, Harry! We went to elementary and middle school together!”

Draco was lost for a moment, then it clicked.

“ _Harry_?” Draco gasped. He and Harry had been best friends for _years_ until Draco had to move out of town because of his father’s business deals. Gone was the scrawny, short little boy and here was a muscly, tattooed Adonis.

“Yeah!” Harry smiled, looking pleased that Draco remembered him.

“What brings you here?” Draco smiled.

“I didn’t know you worked in a flower shop.” Harry said in awe as he admired the shop.

“I started it last year. I preferred it to working in Father’s business.”

“And how did he take it?”

“Surprisingly well. He’s mellowed out a lot over the past few years.” Draco replied as he turned around to shift some flower pots around on the shelf.

There was a comfortable silence for a few moments.

“I mainly came here to ask for wedding flowers. My best mates are getting married in a few days and I have no idea what kind of flowers to give them.”

“Well, what’s the theme?”

“Red and gold.”

“Hm.” Draco thought for a moment.

“I can put a mixture of red roses and yellow begonias. I could also dip the tips in gold glitter, if you want.”

“That would be amazing.” Harry grinned.

(II)

As Draco walked into the back room to get the flowers, Harry took the time to ogle him properly. He was absolutely _stunning_ , and the soft atmosphere of the flower shop made him look even more adorable. And he had _freckles_ now.

And his arse was _spectacular_.

Harry was sure that he would die of self-combustion.

Harry had always had a tiny crush on him, but over the years it had grown. When he had finally gathered the guts to confess, Draco moved away abruptly, leaving Harry dismayed.

Now, he wasn't going to let him get away again.

Before he could come up with an actual plan, Draco came out of the backroom holding a bouquet of flowers that looked _amazing_. The roses were a bright, cheery red and the bego-whatever were pale and delicate and a bright yellow. Each petal had a gold filigree on the edges, and they looked beautiful.

“How’s this?”

“This is amazing.” Harry gaped. Draco blushed a little.

“Is there anything you want to change about it?”

“No, it’s perfect.”

Draco smiled and handed the bouquet to Harry, their fingers brushing gently.

“How much is this?”

“Free of charge. Don’t worry about that.” Draco said, offhandedly.

“I can’t _not_ pay you for this.” Harry argued.

“Harry.” Draco gave him a pointed look, the one that always got to Harry.

“Fine.” He grinned. “Also, do you have any purple carnations?”

“Yes, I do. Just give me a minute.”

Soon, Draco came out with the flowers.

“Thanks so much. I’ll see you again soon.” Harry smiled. Draco waved at him happily as he walked out of the flower shop.

(III)

Draco smiled to himself as he swept the floors of the now closed shop, replaying the interaction between Harry and him in his head over and over again. He was just so _handsome_ now, and-

A knock on the door tore him away from his thoughts. He turned just in time to see the postal service truck drive off, leaving a lumpy package onto the front doorstep of the shop.

He unlocked the glass doors and looked down at the package. He gasped. It was the purple carnations he had given Harry earlier. Only now, there were dozens, and each one had a silver filigree on the tips. There was a note nestled in between the petals. Draco picked it up, quivering in anticipation.

_Dear Draco_

_It’s really been a while, but honestly I’m not taking chances again. I’ve liked you ever since third grade, and before I could ever tell you, you moved away. So now, I’m just going to risk it; I really like you, and I would love to meet up sometime to chat._

_Harry_

_PS I know these are your favorite flowers ;)_

Draco covered his mouth with his free hand, unable to contain his smile. On the back of the card was Harry’s phone number.

Draco pulled out his phone and dialed the number.

**Author's Note:**

> This is so fucking soft omg (◕‿◕✿)


End file.
